MoCC: Episode 54
( Unknowingly, Buratro and Scorgerion slowly advance to Sarieror ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burnover! ( Sarieror's body burns with tremendous heat ) Sarieror) ERR! ' '( Lezzar stays attached to Sarieror, shocking every part of Sarieror's body ) ( Sarieror's body burns ) Mike) SARIEROR, YOU CAN BREAK IT! Nintendo) Correction, he cannot break it! Mike) DAD! Nintendo) WHERE!? Mike) ...OVER THERE! *Points* ''' '''Nintendo) *Looks where Mike pointed* Huh... ( Burzeator's foot shows Quadraloid the ground ) Nintendo) *Head turning* Ther-*Looks at Burzeator* WHAT THE ! ( Burzeator dances on Quadraloid, then backflips off ) Mike) Ability Activate! Balling! ( Burzeator kicks a ball of fire towards the opponent ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Duel Smash! ( Quadraloid smashes the opponent with two of his arms ) ( Quadraloid looks at the ball of fire, flops up, and smashes the ball of fire ) ( Lezzar turns to his ball form ) Burzeator) THE WORM! *Lays on the ground and does the worm* ( Nintendo twitches ) Quadraloid) ... Nintendo) Ability Activate! Earthbreak! ( Quadraloid clubs the ground; the ground caves with a fissure forming ) Quadraloid) RID THE WORM! *Smashes the ground* ( A fissure slowly forms ) ( Burzeator worms over the crack ) ( Sarieror stands up ) Mike) Ability Activate! Swordsmenship Smash! ( Sarieror does many front flips, then clubs the opponent with his sword ) ( Sarieror jumps into the air with front flips occurring ) ( Burzeator continues doing the worm ) Quadraloid) *Angered* ENOUGH WITH THAT! Burzeator) *Flops up* N-*Flops down and back up*-O! *Flops down and up* Nintendo) Then...Ability Activate! Quadrash! ( Quadraliod charges into the opponent ) ( Quadraloid charges ) ( Burzeator eyes Quadraloid, then jumps into the sky ) ( Burzeator dropkicks ) ( Quadraloid's first two arms block the shot, while his lower two grab Burzeator ) ( Burzeator wiggles ) Burzeator) *Still wiggling* WORM! ' '( Quadraloid's tails uncoil from his body ) ( Quadraloid slams Burzeator into the ground ) ( Burzeator still wiggles, unconscious ) ( Quadraloid's tails wrap around Burzeator's neck ) ( Quadraloid goes on a slam frenzy with Burzeator ) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ( Burzeator gets thrown into the air. after three slams ) Sarieror) NO, NOT HIM! BOOM! ( Sarieror crashes onto Burzeator ) ( Burzeator turns to his ball form ) ( Sarieror's sword falls into the fissure, while Sarieror's leg gets stuck in the fissure ) Sarieror) NO, JUST NO! ( Quadraloid's tails move towards Sarieror ) ( Mike walks towards the fissure ) Mike) I'll be right back, Sarieror...*Crawls into the fissure* Nintendo) ...*Moves into the fissure after Mike* ( Sarieror does the only thing he can do, throw punches ) ( The two tails wrap around Sarieror's arms ) ( Sarieror pulls back ) Mike) ...*In head* Where did it fall... BANG! ' '( Quadraloid moves backwards ) ( Sarieror kicks Quadraloid again ) ( Quadraloid stops Sarieror's kick with his foot ) ( Quadraloid's four hands rapidly punch Sarieror ) ( Sarieror's armor cracks ) ( Quadraloid continues punching ) ( Some of Sarieror's arm falls into the fissure ) Mike) ...*Gets hit by some of Sarieror's armor* Ow...*Rubs head and grabs what fell on him* Sarieror... ( Mike looks at Sarieror's sword ) Mike) I can get it...*Slowly walking towards Sarieror's sword with balance* ( Red glows appear into the dark fissure hole ) Mike) ...*Looks up* What is... ( Rocks collapse ) ( Mike falls, but grabs onto a ledge ) ( Mike breathes hard with concern ) BAM! ( Buratro slams Sarieror onto the ground ) ( More of Sarieror's armor cracks ) ( Buratro spits on Sarieror helmet ) BOOM! ( The side of Sarieror's helmet shatters from the explosion and glows red ) ( Scorgerion's stinger enters Sarieror's body ) Sarieror) AHH! ( Scorgerion forces some chemical into Sarieror's body ) ( Sarieror's showing body bubbles ) Sarieror) ERRAH! ( Buratro bangs his fist onto the ground ) ( The ground shakes ) ( Mike loses grip of the ledge ) Mike) *Falling* AHHHH! ( Someone grabs Mike ) ( Someone pulls Mike up ) ( Rubies rise from the fissure ) ( That someone runs off to the side with Mike ) ??? and ???) Ability Activ- *Mike doesn't hear the rest* BOOM! ( Something crashes ) ( The rubies explode ) ( Mike and the someone fly out of the fissure ) ( Sarieror's sword crashes after flying out of the fissure ) ( Smoke covers the field ) MoCC: Episode 55 Grade of MoCC: Episode 54? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Buratro Category:Scorgerion Category:Sarieror Category:Mike Category:Lezzar Category:Nintendocan Category:Burzeator Category:Quadraloid